Question: Compute $35^{1723} - 16^{1723}$ modulo 6.
Answer: Note that, modulo 6, $35 \equiv -1$ and $16 \equiv 4$. Therefore, $35^{1723} - 16^{1723} \equiv (-1)^{1723} - 4^{1723} \equiv -1 - 4^{1723}$. Note that $4^2 \equiv 4$ modulo 6, so $-1 - 4^{1723} \equiv -1 - 4 \equiv -5 \equiv \boxed{1}$ modulo 6.